Of Spring Fields and Uchiwa Fans
by The Oblivious Wallflower
Summary: SSM 2014 Collection. 03 In which Sakura becomes too powerful for Sasuke's liking. "It might be genjutsu, you know. Sakura-chan's pretty good with that stuff." And we all know how Sasuke feels about genjutsu, Sharingan-induced or not. Post-war.
1. of painting and reminiscing

[FANFICTION]

Title: Of painting and reminiscing

Summary: In which Naruto decides he hates his best friend, and Sasuke decides that he doesn't care. So long as the idiot finishes the job by sundown.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Prompt: The Smell of Fresh Paint

Rating: T

Comments: Yes, people, I'm still alive. I'm back for SSM 2014, and here's the first prompt! Hope you enjoy it!

He couldn't remember the last time he did this.

He couldn't remember the last time he took hold of the handle, and plunged it in without hesitation.

He couldn't remember the last time he smeared a horrid color on a pale face while it stared at him blankly.

What he could remember, however, was the last time he had been pissed off at his so-called best friend. Ha! A mere three hours ago, that's when!

Naruto scowled, and stabbed the wall with his paintbrush. This was all teme's fault! He shouldn't be the one doing this!

...Okay, so maybe he should be, seeing as he had to uphold his end of the deal, but still! It's not like it's his responsibility or something. Besides, if the bastard wanted him to paint so badly, why'd he have to be the one to dictate the color? Sasuke has no taste when it come to this kind of stuff! Seriously? Who'd paint a room blue? Orange was an infinitely better color!

Leaning down slightly to dip the brush in the paint can, the Kyuubi container wrinkled his nose at the stench. He didn't mind the annoying ("Damn, teme's rubbing off on me!") smell, but he'd rather be smelling more fragrant aroma, like the smell of ramen! ...Now he's hungry. But nooooo, bastard had to go like _"Make sure it's finished by the time Sakura and I get back. She gets nauseated by the smell_." What about _him?_ _Naruto?_ Their _best friend_? Didn't they think he'd mind the smell too? Seriously, how sadistic of a bastard was his best friend?

Stupid teme and his stupid task.

If it weren't for his promise to Hinata and little Mishita (his little bundle of joy whom he insisted be named after Minato, Kushina and Hinata, because he was entirely convinced that the next would be Naruto Jr.) that he'd be back before by sunset, he would have stubbornly sat by the half-painted wall.

At the thought of his family, the blond leapt up and continued the task with a whole new enthusiasm.

Around two hours later, Naruto already finished the wall, plus all the other walls in the room. A few bunshins appearing all over the room might have helped a bit too.

Just in time, he heard the front door open and muffled voices reached his ears. Huh, Sakura-chan wasn't screaming the bastard's head off? _That's pretty unusual_, he thought. Naruto opened the windows fully before making his way downstairs. After a few more twists and turns around the mansion, he found the two in the kitchen.

_("Damn teme! You're kidding when you said house right? This is a freaking mansion!" _

_It's an Uchiha thing, Naruto. Besides, Sasuke-kun needs a huge house since he's restoring the Uchiha clan._"

"_Right, you're an Uchiha now, aren't you, Sakura-chan? But ugh! Don't talk about that with me! Ugh! Nasty! I don't wanna know what you two are doing with this house!_")

Sakura was rummaging the refrigerator (for tomatoes, no doubt) while Sasuke was looking over a mission scroll. Funny, he would never have imagined seeing the two so... homely.

Four years ago, they were back to square one. Somewhat. The war was over and done with, but the bastard's inner turmoil wasn't. He was ready to leave Konoha forever, but a series of fist fights (since he was already out of chakra, dammit!) and a long-awaited shouting match persuaded him to stay. He was still the ice-cold bastard from long ago, but the Uchiha seemed tired, almost weary. Sakura-chan was happy he stayed, of course, but she was far from the fangirl she used to be. That doesn't mean she doesn't love him anymore though.

_"Naruto. Sasuke-kun. Kakashi-sensei. Do you think when this is all over, we could go to Ichiraku's again? As a team?"_

_"Hell yeah! Of course we'd go! Didn't think you'd extend the invite though, since you were always complaining about me eating ramen ONLY so-"_

_"We get it, Naruto. Hai, Sakura, of course we could."_

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_The Uchiha remained silent. The medic tried to hide her hurt, but it was painted as clear as day on her face._

It went on for a while, cold-hearted bastard that he is-_was- _Naruto corrected himself, glancing at the Uchiha seated in front of him. Sakura-chan never gave up though, and little by little, he began to consider her a friend.

_"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Naruto."_

_They were at the bridge again, trying to relive old memories, heal broken bonds. This would be the second month of trying to heal wounds. But how can you heal something that's already scarred?_

_Same routine, everyday Sakura would greet them at the bridge. He'd shout for all the world his reply, but Sasuke would remain quiet. He'd get pissed at the asshole for ignoring the medic, and they'd end up talking with their fists, until Sakura or Kaka-sensei would break them apart. He was readying his fists when the ice uttered a small, barely heard word._

_"Ohayo._"

_For once, the sky was painted a light blue, clear of any clouds._

"Please tell me you're done painting the room Naruto. I'd seriously consider painting it with your blood if you weren't." Sakura glared at him, while munching on her beloved tomatoes. Of all the things to crave, she'd taken a liking to the bastard's favorite food. Yuck.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! It's all done!" He smiled boyishly, and Sakura turned from a scary, murderous woman to a giddy, squealing little girl.

"I can't wait to decorate! Sasuke-kun, do you think maybe we should fill up the entire room with toys? Oh, and we have to baby-proof the whole house too! But that's gonna be a real challenge here. Anyway, it'll be fun! And have you seen the paitings from that shop down the road? I think-"

Blah blah blah. He tuned her down. Naruto tended to do that sometimes, since (he hates to say this, but he kinda sorta maybe agrees with the teme on this one) she gets so _loud_ and _rant-y_. which made him think back to when her getting all talkative around Sasuke started.

_"Sakura, just get him ramen."_

_The pinkette raised an eyebrow at him. A year through their friendship and they were already talking. Really talking, not just "Hn.", "Ohayo" and "Bye."_

_He was spying on them, because it will be his birthday soon, and they were going around town on their own more often than not. Little did he know, they were off to buy a gift for him (clearly Sakura's idea)._

_"He has that everyday Sasuke-kun."_

_"So? He'd like it anyway."_

_True. Bastard really knows him, after all._

_"Wha-Sasuke-kun! It's his birthday! You can't just-"_

_He tuned it out. Sakura-chan was being really loud, and he was glad he did because her tirade lasted from the training grounds to the Uchiha mansion. They went inside, and he followed._

_"Fine. Here. Give him this."_

_"A kunai, Sasuke-kun? I'm pretty sure he has one of those."_

_Sasuke turned to look somewhere else. "Itachi gave it to me. My first kunai."_

_"Oh. Are you sure?"_

_Sigh. "Just do it, Sakura."_

_"Okay, but what do I get him?"_

_Shrug. "Find a case for it. It'll be from the both of us."_

_Smile. "Okay, Sasuke-kun."_

_When they gave it to him on his birthday celebration, he was still shocked (which led to him becoming emotional and crying all over poor Sasuke-teme's shirt)._

_His face was painted with joy and pride then_.

Then they went and hid their relationship from him. For one whole year! Some best friends there! He only found out when they were engaged. And ready to be married (as much as he couldn't believe that Teme's getting married before him, it really happened!).

_They talked over a bowl of ramen._

_Sakura talked anyway. Sasuke just sat there, eating his own ramen._

_"Ne, Naruto. How do you feel about being best man?"_

_"Best man? who's getting married?"_

_"We are, dobe. In a few weeks time."_

_Poor Ayame watched as noodles flew all over the counter. Did I mention from Naruto's mouth?_

_"WHAT?"_

_The questions started pouring and soon enough, they were at the training grounds, talking with their fists again._

_It was the first time (and last, Sasuke saw to that) that he beat the Uchiha prodigy in a serious match._

_He was happy for them, but he let the beautiful sunset he shared with them speak his mind. _

_The sky was painted with the most beautiful scarlet he's seen in a while. The color of joy_.

Whatever. He'd had his first child first! And she's waaay more beautiful than any of Teme's offspring could ever be!

"Oi, dobe. Catch."

A bag was thrown toward his face. Peeking in its contents, he decided that he doesn't hate Teme as much as he did earlier. Instant ramen. The best kind.

"It was Sakura's idea. To thank you for taking care of the nursery."

"No problem, Teme."

"Did the smell bother you too, Naruto?" Sakura seemed pretty worried _(Oh so now, she worries about that?_)

"Nah, I'm fine Sakura-chan. Thanks!"

Looking over at the two lovebirds _both_ eating tomatoes, he decided he didn't mind the smell at all.

Because, looking over at Sakura-chan five-month big belly (and yeah, it's a boy!), the fresh paint was kinda like their fresh start.

And the start of a new life.

A/N: Okay, I'm so excited! SSM is finally here! Hope you enjoyed it, even though it's a little rushed! :))


	2. promptly tardy

[FANFICTION]

Title: Promptly tardy

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke never liked tardiness. But maybe just for this, he could make an exception.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Prompt: Late

Rating: T

Comments: I was disappointed with the first, meh. Tried to do a better one today. Tried, being the keyword. Anyway, here I am, still trying to write, even if it turns out something else from what I originally thought. All for SasuSaku! :)

* * *

Crap.

She really did it now. Her husband would be sooo pissed.

But in her defense, it's probably not her fault that someone decided to just curl up and try to die - _an unsuccessful attempt, by the way_ - just ten minutes before she went off shift which led to her staying an extra two hours and completely ruining the nice dinner she planned for her Sasuke-kun, right? Definitely not. Yeah, tell _that_ to one Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura hoped he wouldn't be too annoyed - _because she knows him, and even though he's rarely smiling and more often frowning, he never gets mad over sensible matters; he's more annoyed than anyting else_ - because if he was, then she can't talk and cuddle with him that night. She disregarded the fact that he claimed he never cuddled. He said he just liked sleeping closer to her. _Yeahhh, sure._

Ten minutes later, she was at the doorstep of her-_their-_ home. Quietly turning the doorknob, Sakura wrinkled her nose at the smell of cooking meat. _'Ugh, that's nasty. Maybe I should think twice about letting Sasuke-kun near the kitchen, specifically the stove_,' she thought.

She walked towards the direction of the smell, while trying hard not to vomit, and dropped her keys on the counter. "Tadaima," she called out softly, "Sorry I'm late Sasuke-kun. Emergency at the hospital." Making her way over to the stove which contained the revolting stench, she placed a small kiss at her love's cheek before taking the ladle from his hands.

"Okaeri." Sasuke was already munching on a tomato. Go figure.

"Why did you want me home early again? Even though you were going to be late." Smirking slightly, as if to show he was not mad while kinda maybe sorta rubbing in the fact that she was late, Sasuke turned his gaze from the tomato to her slightly pale face.

The Uchiha matriach emptied the pot into two bowls - though she was still slightly nauseated from smelling _pork katsudon _for pete's sake - and placed one in front of Sasuke. "I said I was sorry Sasuke-kun," she smiled slightly, "Anyways, I wanted tonight to be special." Again, a smile. A blush, too.

"So you decided you'd be late?" Uchiha Sasuke seriously refused to stop it with the smirks. Has he always been this much of a tease?

She thought for a while. Oh well, what better way to tell him right? "No, not really. Something else was late," Sakura grinned.

His eyebrows were raised. Good, he was curious. "My period, Sasuke-kun. My period's late."

She expected a wide-eyed, jaw-dropped-to-the-ground reaction, but _husband_ _dearest_ merely settled for narrowing his eyes and looking almost unsure. "Sakura...?" At least, he dropped his smirk already.

She grinned wider. "Did I mention the pork smelled horrible earlier? And that I've been wanting to throw up since I smelled it?"

She never got to see his reaction, because the next thing she knew, he was already kissing her senseless.

For once, tardiness wasn't exactly a bad thing to one Uchiha Sasuke.

Breaking the kiss, he let a small smile flit across his face. "Did I mention how much I love you?"

Uchiha Sakura smiled. "No, you didn't. Care to show me?"

She got to cuddle with him that night, without him denying it.

sasuke._sakura_.sasuke._sakura_.

* * *

A/N: Short, but I'm okay with it somehow. I definitely did not expect to have a fic for this prompt. I was kinda turning blanks earlier, but I'm glad I let my fingers do the thinking. ^_^

R&R! Oh, and I'm open to any ideas for the next prompts, if you'd like to suggest any ;)

Hana-chan, over and out!


	3. genjutsu madness

[FANFICTION]

Title: genjutsu madness

Summary: In which Sakura becomes too powerful for Sasuke's liking. "It might be genjutsu, you know. Sakura-chan's pretty good with that stuff." And we all know how Sasuke feels about genjutsu, Sharingan-induced or not. Post-war.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Prompt: Phobia

Rating: T

Comments: This is the first time I've participated, and I've found out (the hard way) that you DO NOT write the prompts on the same day, especially if you're not feeling particularly motivated. Eh, now I know why the last two prompts were a bit of a fail. But me likey this one :) I hope you do too! :D

sasuke._sakura_.sasuke._sakura_.

Uchiha Sasuke could count the number of times he fell into a genjutsu on his one hand.

The first time was with Itachi. It was the night of the murder, and his brother made him watch the massacre of his clan over and over again through Tsukuyomi. He _detested_ that nightmare.

The second time was with Orochimaru. The snake sannin never used any jutsu - none that he knew of - but the illusion of death was quite visible in his steely, cat-like eyes. He felt weak, panicked; he felt hopeless and desperate. He _loathed_ that feeling brought by the illusion.

The third time was, again, with Itachi. It was a fight to the death, and they decided to start by a game of illusions. His brother had eyes more powerful than his own, he reasoned, so it was inevitable that he'd be tricked by his brother's Mangekyo Sharingan. He _hated_ the Mangekyo.

The fourth time struck a blow to his sanity. It was the ultimate illusion of all illusions; one that seemed to border on the thin line between lies and reality. He found out that everything had been planned by Itachi and the whole massacre ordered by the Elders. Itachi fooled him. For his sake, Itachi had concocted a master plan, as if it was a game, that would let him be the victor, the hero he never was. For _Sasuke's_ sake, Itachi let him live a life full of illusions, just to keep him safe and be the hero _Itachi_ should have been.

He decided then that he _abhorred_ illusions, chakra-induced or not.

Call it a trauma-induced phobia of sorts.

Sasuke should have known that he'd be into one soon. After all, the people he trusted seem to have a habit of springing a genjutsu on him at the time he least expected them to.

sasuke._sakura_.sasuke._sakura_.

Expect the unexpected.

Going by that philosophy, he should not have been surprised that it was _Sakura_, of all people, who decided to play the _let's put a genjutsu on Sasuke_ game.

He would confront her, but he wasn't certain that she was the one who did this. It seemed to involve her _a lot_, but Sasuke refused to be an asshole - kami knows he'd been one for too long - and not give her the benefit of the doubt. An expert's opinion must be sought.

Definitely not the dobe's. He's Academy-level at the art of genjutsu. He would just end up saying, even with all the explanations, "_It might be genjutsu, you know. Sakura-chan's pretty good with that stuff._" Like he hasn't figured that out already.

And hell if he asked _Naruto_ for help.

Kakashi, on the other hand...

So the next training session with the group (sans Sakura who was cooped up at the hospital as of late) found him and Kakashi talking about genjutsu and the blond idiot idly pulling out grass while listening.

The group had just finished sparring - Kakashi versus Sasuke versus Naruto - which ended because Naruto decided Sasuke was gay enough to be tricked by the Reverse Harem no Jutsu (which obviously didn't work), but was stupid enough to get distracted by Kakashi's ramen genjutsu, thereby letting Sasuke pummel him to the ground. It was a tie between the two Sharingan users.

"Why would Sakura put a genjutsu on you?" Kakashi, who was perched on a branch with his favorite book in front of him, raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha.

"Would I have bothered asking you if I knew?" Sasuke retorted. He was getting frustrated by now; why wouldn't these idiots _just help_?

"Alright Sasuke, no need to be up in a snitch. What, exactly, does the genjutsu do to you?" To show that he was taking it seriously, the silver-haired sensei hid his book in his shuriken holster, and dropped near the ground where his students were at.

Sasuke sighed. "I thought it was Sakura because the symptoms seemed to attack the human body. She's the medic, she'd know what she was doing."

"Be specific, please. Symptoms? Duration?"

"Almost one month now. It's gotten more serious, so I thought to ask. Elevated heart rate, weakening of the knees, excessive sweating, unusual nervousness and some... psychological disturbances," he paused, debating whether to specify on that part or not.

By now, the blond idiot has stopped pulling grass near his feet and was listening intently, while Kakashi seemed to have gleaned some information to this genjutsu, seeing as he had that twinkle in his eye, like when he found out what the enemy's tactic is. He wondered if he should continue talking or just forget about it altogether.

His sensei prompted him to go on, "Psychological disturbances how?"

Raising a brow at the two's unfounded reaction, he decided _to hell with it_ and finished what he started. "I... can't get enough sleep because of... _certain thoughts_... and I can't think clearly... when _she's_ around." Averting his eyes from what seemed to be a smiling Kakashi - he couldn't tell because the _damn mask_ was in the way - and a openly grinning Naruto - _what the hell?_ - he crossed his arms and frowned, "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

Naruto decided to choose this moment to speak his mind, _"Certain thoughts_, teme? Why, you aren't thinking _perverted_ stuff about our _sweet, innocent Sakura-chan_, are you?" The blond was grinning ear to ear, and Sasuke couldn't help but to _punch that grin off _his stupid face.

sasuke._sakura_.sasuke._sakura_.

Several bruises, four burns, two hours and a broken wrist later, both Sasuke and Naruto lay on the ground, panting. Their sensei had decided that enough was enough, and had brutally wrenched them apart before their signature techniques, Rasengan and Chidori, could clash in a disastrous blow. He then gently proceeded to remind them that had such a thing occurred, Sakura would _not_ be happily treating them. And reminded them of what happened after the war, wherein Sakura ranted for _three straight hours -_ while bopping a chakra-induced fist on their heads when she can - about _idiots fighting unnecessarily_ and _exhausting the medic _and _absolutely no consideration_.

Naruto visibly paled.

On the subject of Sakura, their sensei turned to him, and said, "Speaking of which, she might be doing it unconsciously, you know. Remember her little trick at the hospital?"

Sasuke nodded; of course he remembered. He was the one who spotted it. After the war, when Sakura finished giving them her little lecture, the hospital was pouring with injured people. They were nearest to Konoha, so the more critical cases were rushed and given immediate attention. The lobby was full of somewhat frantic people, so he was expecting Sakura's floor (every medic had an entire station to themselves) to be in the same state.

Instead, he found semi-tranquil people waiting patiently for their turn; Sakura was at the other end of the hallway wrapping a bandage on a Suna shinobi. Naruto looked baffled, but Sasuke identified the cause of the tranquility to be chakra seeping out of the pink-haired medic's body. Later, when asked about it in the presence of Team Seven and her Tsunade-shishou, she looked as surprised as the rest of the people there. _Smart and talented girl_, Tsunade praised, and proceeded to explain that it seemed to be some sort of anesthetic to the body and a sedative to the mind. _Ingenius_, she praised some more, but Sakura blushed, saying she really didn't know how she does it.

They know now, thanks to his Sharingan. He also know now not to underestimate her, battle or not.

Frustratingly enough, his Sharingan couldn't detect _any_ chakra in this genjutsu. He told Kakashi as much.

"Then I suppose, the best way to go about this would be to talk to Sakura about it. From what I can see, she's the only one who could alleviate you of your problem," Kakashi said, "I hear she'd get off hospital shift around seven tonight," he offered, indiscriminately urging him to go to her.

Sasuke nodded, brushed off his pants, and turned to leave without another word.

sasuke._sakura_.sasuke._sakura_.

When Sasuke was out of earshot - not to mention out of sight - the blond turned to his sensei.

"You do know that that wasn't a genjutsu case right? Even_ I_ figured that much." Naruto said, raising a brow at the silver-haired man, "Poor teme, I think he's traumatized by all those genjutsu in our early years."

"Of course. I _never_ said it was genjutsu, anyway. It would be no fun that way, ne Naruto?" their teacher smiled.

Naruto grinned. "I like the way you think, Kaka-sensei. Wait 'til Ino hears, she's _dying_ for some gossip these days."

"Not a word, Naruto. Unless you want _both_ _Sasuke_ and _Sakura_ after your head?" the jounin threatened, narrowing his eyes just the tiniest bit to show that he was, in fact, rather serious about the _sic Sasuke and Sakura on you_ threat.

"Got it! Not a letter to anyone else, promise!" And with that, the blond bolted out of there, probably headed to either the ramen stand, or his girlfriend's house. Hinata, probably, seeing as he gets ramen when he visits her, anyway.

Kakashi smiled. '_Maybe we'd get to meet the next generation faster than expected,' _he thought, fishing out his orange book, and flipping to the marked page.

sasuke._sakura_.sasuke._sakura_.

Sasuke walked through the hospital door at exactly seven o'clock in the evening. As expected, Sakura was already in her office, taking her lab coat off and getting ready to leave. She seemed to have noticed him standing idly by the door, so she beckoned him to come in, "Hey, Sasuke-kun. I was just about to leave; did you need anything?"

Walking inside the small office, he shook his head, "I came to talk."

"Oh? About what?" Sakura was shuffling around, probably looking for her apartment keys. Muttering a small _"aha!"_ as she found them, she turned to grab her coat before facing him completely, "Did you want to stay here or do we talk on the way out?"

"On the way out is fine."

Humming her agreement, she ushered him out of the door and moved to lock up. They walked down several hallways, but he didn't talk until they were out of the hospital doors.

"I want you to release the genjutsu."

Looking at Sakura at the corner of his eye, he saw her stumble on her feet, so he paused to let her gain her balance. When she was over the shock, the pink-haired medic turned to him, eyes inquiring and looking a little too lost to be called guilty.

"Nani? What genjutsu, Sasuke-kun?"

Proceeding to explain to her as patiently as he could the details which he relayed to Kakashi earlier (sans the _psychological disturbance _bit), he saw several fleeting expressions on her face, none of which remained long enough to be discerned. One thing remained though: Sakura was - and _still is _- blushing.

"Uh, I don't really know a-about any genjutsu like that," Sakura refused to look him in the eye, opting instead to continue walking and finding the ground more interesting than his face. She was quiet for a bit, then, "Wait a minute, who told you _that_ was a genjutsu?" There were no more traces of embarassment on her face, only sharpness and a bit of skepticism.

"I talked to Kakashi earlier. The dobe was there too." Raising a brow at her reaction, he wondered if talking to Kakashi - while Naruto was there, nonetheless - was a smart move on his part. Judging by the mutters coming from Sakura, it wasn't the wisest decision he could have made.

"Those two! Wait 'til I get my hands on them! If they're as _instinctive_ as I think they are, they won't be showing their faces for a week, at least! I'm so going to kill them!" There. She looked livid. He wondered if he should warn Tsunade about a rampaging, destructive medical ninja and two dead bodies before midnight.

Nah. The world would be better off with two less idiots.

"Sakura. If this isn't a genjutsu, then would you mind telling me _what the hell_ this is?"

And Sakura was back to the stammering, blushing girl that she was earlier.

"U-uhm, a-actually Sasuke-kun, I-I think I m-might've left something. Uhm, hospital! L-later!" She bolted as if freakin' _Kaguya_ was on her heels. Any other day, he would've let her run off, but no. Not today.

He _wanted_ answers. He _needed_ them _now_.

Cutting her off - she wasn't even heading in the hospital's direction - he jumped in front of her, effectively blocking her escape route. "Sakura. Answers. Now." He glared at her, showing that he was, in fact, seriously annoyed now.

"I-Iie, Sasuke-kun, j-just ignore it. It's crazy a-anyway. It'll go away soon, ne? N-Now, if you'll excuse me," she tried to sidestep him, but he blocked her off again.

"Don't make me use Sharingan Sakura." He glared harder, showing that he will, in fact, use Sharingan, if worse comes to worst.

Her shoulders sagged, indicating she has finally given up, "You really wanna know?" He nodded, "Promise you won't laugh, okay?"

"Fine."

"Everything you've said thus far is not actually genjutsu; it's a typical reaction when you... when you're with someone you uhm, you _like_... or in the more extreme cases, uhm, one you _love," _she said, peeking at his reaction through the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke looked as blank as ever, but no facial expression could ever hope to depict what he was feeling right now. _Like_ Sakura? _Him?_

...Not a very farfetched idea, actually.

Not knowing how to react, he settled for saying, "Really now."

Sakura let out a weak laugh, sounding so unsure of herself that it just didn't sound _Sakura, _"I told you it's _crazy_. Now do you believe me?"

He mulled over things for a bit. "I'll let you know tomorrow at seven." Turning to walk toward the direction of home, he waved a lazy hand goodbye at Sakura.

Letting his words sink in, Sakura gasped. She let out a shaky laugh, "You must really like me, huh Sasuke-kun?" Looking at his retreating back, she couldn't help but blush when he turned around to give her a smirk.

"Like I said, I'll let you know tomorrow."

One last wave, and he was out of her sight.

Sakura smiled. "It's a date then."

sasuke._sakura_.sasuke._sakura_.

_"Ne, sensei, what do we do when Sasuke finds out?"_

_"Run for the hills Naruto."_

_"What?"_

_"You'll see."_

_A couple of minutes later, a red-eyed Uchiha burst through the foliage, Chidori already charged and ready to attack._

_Naruto ran like the wind_.

sasuke._sakura_.sasuke._sakura_.

A/N: Sorry about the lateness! Well, anyway, Sasuke probably too OOC or something, but hey! He has no more reason to be angsty, so I thought a light-hearted Sasuke would be nice every once in a while. Besides, it's too fun to write about oblivious Sasuke. :)

Oh, and a shout out to Matthew Uchiha! Thanks so much for your support in my fics!

Hana-chan, over and out!


End file.
